parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The BoxHuman's New Groove Part 14
Transcripts *SpongeBob (singing): A stove is a stove, no matter where you go. *Gru (singing): A patty is a patty, that's what I say. *SpongeBob (singing): A grill is a grill, this is surely so... *Gru (singing): And fries should be fries either way! *SpongeBob (singing): But this grill is not a home, this is not the stove I know... *Gru (singing): I would trade it all away, if you'd come back to stay... This kitchen's not the same without you! Its just a greasy spoon *SpongeBob (singing): Just a greasy spoon, Without you... (Crying) *(SpongeBob is sad and he walking) *(Thundering) *SpongeBob: So this is where you came in. See, just like I said, I'm the victim here. I didn't do anything, and they ruined my life and took everything I had. *SpongeBob Mad Clip: Hey, give it a rest up there, will you? *SpongeBob: What? I'm just telling them what happened. *SpongeBob Mad Clip: Who you kidding, pal? They saw the whole thing. They know what happened. *SpongeBob Sad Clip: Well, yeah, but... but... *SpongeBob: Just leave me alone. *(SpongeBob starts crying) *(Kristoff is sleeping) *Kristoff (Frozen): The peasant at the diner! He didn't pay his check. *(Kristoff is sleeping) *Kristoff (Frozen): He's the peasant who I saw leaving the city who disappeared into the crowd with Kuzco on the back of his cart. (Gaspsing) He must have taken him back to his village, so if we find the village, we find him... and if we find him, we find Kuzco. Oh, yeah, it's all comin' together. Yzma! *Scarlet Overkill Mad Clip: What? *Kristoff (Frozen): Ugh! *Scarlet Overkill Mad Clip: This had better be good! *Snow White: (Crying) Oh! Please, don't run away. I won't hurt you. I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. But you don't know what I've been through. And all because I was afraid. I'm so ashamed of the fuss I've made. What do you do when things go wrong? *(SpongeBob hears a bird whistle) *Snow White: Oh! You sing a song! *(Birds chirping) *Show White: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ahh *(Bird whistling) *Show White: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ahh *(Bird whistling) *Show White: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ahh *(Bird whistling) *Show White: (Laughing) *Show White (singing): With a smile and a song Life is just a bright sunny day Your cares fade away And your heart is young With a smile and a song All the world seems to waken anew Rejoicing with you As the song is sung There's no use in grumbling When raindrops come tumbling Remember, you're the one Who can fill the world with sunshine When you smile and you sing Everything is in tune and it's spring And life flows along With a smile and a song *(Forest Animals are happy) *Snow White: I really feel quite happy now. *Gru: So there we were standing on the cliff, and the ground started to rumble. And just as it started to go, he grabbed me before I fell. Do you believe that? You know, call me crazy for following this guy all the way out here... but as much as he tries to deny it, I know there's some good in him. Besides, I couldn't just leave him out here all alone. He's a lousy sponge. I mean, a really lousy spong. *SpongeBob: Hey, listen, Pacha, you know... what I said to you back at the diner, that-that... l-I didn't really... *Gru: So, you tired of being a sponge? *(SpongeBob gets cry) *SpongeBob Sad Clip: Yes! Songs *This Grill is Not a Home (from SpongeBob SquarePants) *With a Smile and a Song (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:The Emperor's New Groove Parts